


Cherry Blossoms in the Summer

by stxrmix



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, im sorry i wrote this, this took me way too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrmix/pseuds/stxrmix
Summary: When Oikawa stepped into that hospital he had no idea that was going to be his last moments of freedom. This is a story about a young college student and his fiancé Iwaizumi battling life as they know it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Cherry Blossoms in the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a really long time so i hope the people who read this likes it i guess? I have no idea what to write here T^T Also sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!

* * *

“Come on Iwa-chan! We are going to be late!” Oikawa yelled in front of Iwaizumi’s house. Iwaizumi sighed knowing Oikawa wouldn't go away. He hated to hear that adorable voice of his boyfriend that early in the morning. The sun was just coming up. Orange and yellow skies were the only thing peaceful at that moment. Oikawa was throwing rocks at Iwaizumi’s window, well the ones that were mostly cleaned. It was the day all of the third years have been waiting for, it was time for graduation. Iwaizumi walked out in his uniform and went over to Oikawa. “Is your pretty little hands ok, shitty-kawa?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa gasped “So rude. But yes my hands are perfect.” He said in a matter of fact tone. Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes to what Oikawa said. Iwaizumi sighed, grabbing Oikawa's hand and continuing to walk to school. The world around them was now early morning. Birds were chirping happily and the sky above was a light blue. Everything was now peaceful. Oikawa was just enjoying the fact that he had someone to hold his hand as he walked to school. Yea he had all of his fangirls and maybe an occasional Hinata but it never felt as good as this. He was happy that he had someone to call his own. Somebody to build a kingdom with. 

At graduation all the volleyball players met up before the ceremony to give off some rewards. Oikawa got the ‘best server’ metal and Iwa-chan got the ‘best ace’ metal. They all said goodbye to each other and some tears were shed as they walked to Iwaizumi's house after the ceremony. Oikawa was going to help Iwaizumi pack for college. They did a little packing then the two watched a movie and cuddled by each other as they slept. Both of them refused to let go of the other. Iwaizumi was the big spoon and Oikawa was the little. Oikawa seemed to fit perfectly in all of Iwaizumi curves and crevices. The next morning would probably be the saddest moment either of them could think of. It was the day Iwaizumi was leaving for college. Oikawa didn't know how he would handle not having his boyfriend by his side. Both boys had a feeling they knew how bad things were going to be away from each other but they had no idea the hurt and sadness they were about to feel. 

The next morning came sooner than Oikawa or Iwaizumi wanted. They packed the rest of Iwazumi's stuff quickly so that he wasn't late. To much of Iwazumi's surprise Oikawa was silent most of the ride to the train station. Oikawa wasn't ready to let Iwaizumi go, he didn't want to let Iwaizumi go. Saying goodbye was always the hardest. As Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked up to the ticket booth Oikawa started tearing up. Iwaizumi sighed looking over at his boyfriend. “Oikawa… please don't cry… I'm only a couple hours away by train…” Iwaizumi said, walking to the waiting area. Once he sat down Oikawa sat beside him and hugged him tightly. He couldn't tell Iwaizumi that he got accepted into a college about seven or eight hours away from where Iwaizumi was. Oikawa knew he needed to. He knew this was the last time he was going to be able to be held by the love of his life for a very long time. Iwaizumi held Oikawa there as tears began forming in his eyes. “D-damn you s-shitty-kawa…!” he said, crying into his boyfriend's shoulder. Oikawa's world was about to flip on its side. The time was getting shorter as the cries got louder. Everyone in the sad looking train station looking at the two. “I-iwa-chan… i-i got accepting i-into a college… e-eight hours away f-from you…” he said, crying more. Iwaizumi pulled away from the hug and looked at Oikawa. “W-we won't be far-apart…. Ever… o-ok Toru…? W-we will always be together… no matter where we are…. I will always be with you….” Iwaizumi said as he wiped Oikawa's tears and his own. “Now… smile for me ok? Let me see you smile…. Please shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asked softly as he caressed Oikawa's soft cheek. Oikawa couldn't help but let a smile slip through his lips. Iwaizumi smiled as he kissed his love softly until the train name was announced. Iwaizumi pulled away and hugged Oikawa tightly as he said his goodbyes. Iwaizumi got onto the train and sat by the window. Oikawa waved at him with a teary smile “I love you Iwa-chan!” he yelled as the train started going off into the distance, building the distance between the boys' relationship. 

Iwaizumi looked out his window as trees went by. He turned off his phone so that he wouldn't see Oikawa's texts, If he looked at them he would want to go back to his boyfriend he loved all so much. Iwaizumi was mean to Oikawa because that's just how he showed his affection. He cared about him but he did it in a harsh way. It was kind of like tough love. Oikawa was just wishing Iwaizumi luck and telling him he missed him. He went back to his house and started packing his things up. He wished Iwaizumi was able to be there to see him off but he was already out of Oikawa's reach. He sighed and put all of the things he wanted to bring to college in boxes. Iwaizumi just put clothes in his suitcases and that was it. He didn't want to make things harder by bringing his belongings. He of course brought pictures of him and Oikawa because he needed some decoration and a reminder that he has a boyfriend back home. He of course wouldn't cheat on Oikawa; he just needed other people to know that he was taken and off the market. As Iwaizumi arrived at the college he knew things were going to change. He would have a dorm mate, many college classes, and no Oikawa. Some of the girls had Oikawa's pictures on their dorm doors. All Iwaizumi wanted to do was rip them off. One of the girls recognized Iwaizumi as being Oikawa's boyfriend and came up to talk to him. Iwaizumi blew them off and went into his dorm silently. He looked around and put the pictures of him and Oikawa everywhere in his room. He missed him already. His beautiful boyfriend with a kind heart towards his teammates. 

When Iwaizumi left, Oikawa spent all of his time in Iwaizumi's room. It made him feel closer to Iwaizumi. He didn't see any of the pictures Iwaizumi had so he assumed he just took them with him to college. He never really talked to his family much but they needed to tell him something but he wouldn't listen. His mind was always wondering or he just had a splitting headache with no reasoning on how he got it. Oikawa always got migraines that would last for days but nobody knew why. He was taken to many doctors but they just said that was how his mind worked. Oikawa and Iwaizumi would text all day and almost all night. It was almost like they weren't even apart. Every night they facetimed each other and fell asleep on call it was like the other was there with him. 

* * *

Oikawa left about a week or two after Iwaizumi did. Their time zones changed by a few hours but that wouldn't affect anything major. They did classes as normal and on some weekends they would go on small dates every now and again. Everything was perfect. As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months the boys have been away from each other for 6 months straight. Today was a big day. It was Oikawas and Iwaizumi's one year anniversary. 

“Hey shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said getting off the train wearing a white shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket. Oikawa was standing there in a white turtleneck sweater with grey pants. “Hey Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said with a bright smile. Iwaizumi walked up to him and kissed the other male softly. Oikawa kissed back with a soft smile. Oikawa pulled away first only because they had to get going. Iwaizumi got the hint and grabbed Oikawa's hand pulling him to their first stop.    
  


Stringed lights were wrapped around the outdoor area. One table was set up with a candle in the middle sending sweet smells of milk bread throughout the area. Iwaizumi in a black suit and Oikawa in the same outfit as before. Everything was perfect. Kageyama and Hinata were in black and white suits acting like their waiters. “Hi Oikawa-kun!” Hinata said with a smile. Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a judgmental look before looking beside Hinata to see Kageyama. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi who was holding in a laugh. Oikawa sighed knowing he would never hurt his boyfriend. “Hello Shoyou-kun and Tobio-chan. Why are you two here?” Oikawa asked, looking at Hinata and refusing to look Kageyama in the eye. Hinata was basically bouncing off the walls of this open area “We are your servants!” he said with a bright smile. Kageyama looked at Hinata before lightly hitting him on the back of the head. “Boke Hinata Boke! We are not servants, we are waitresses… or waiters.. Or I don't know!” he grumbled out. Iwaizumi laughed as Oikawa chuckled softly. Hinata and Kageyama walked off to a nearby café to get Oikawa his milk bread then their order from a nearby restaurant. Iwaizumi had a plan on what he was going to do that night. 

“So… How's college?” Oikawa asked with a soft smile looking at the scene around them. It was just plainly beautiful. The darkness of the world outside but inside this.. Place it with glass as the walls and concrete holding the structure together. A candle light in front of them and candle light string lights surrounded the border of the cone shaped ceiling. Iwaizumi shrugged looking at his boyfriend with a soft smile. “It's going ok. I miss your dumbass following me around and waking me up every morning” he said with a small smirk. Oikawa put his hand over his mouth and giggled. “I never thought Iwa-chan would ever miss me!” he said dramatically with a laugh. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes playfully and held Oikawa's hand over the table and smiled softly. It was time. Iwaizumi took a deep breath. “Hey Oikawa, can I ask you a very important question?” he asked standing up. Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi confused. He nodded his head and smiled softly “Mhm! Of course you can Iwa-chan!” he said with a smile. 

Iwaizumi slowly walked over to Oikawa. Oikawa turned in his chair and faced the opening at the side of the table. Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa's hand and slowly dropped to one knee. “Oikawa Tooru… Being your boyfriend has been the best adventure i have ever been on… But I think we could be more… Seeing your dumbass smile and the way you say my name makes my heart flutter… So… My question is… Will you marry me Shittykawa…?” Iwaizumi asked, taking a box with a diamond ring inside out of his pocket and opening it. Oikawa's eyes filled with tears as he nodded and held out his left hand. Iwaizumi took the ring out of the box and smiled at Oikawa before putting the ring on his ring finger and kissing it softly. Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood up and hugged each other tightly while Oikawa started sobbing because he was so happy. Iwaizumi picked up Oikawa and spun him around while Oikawa laughed. Iwaizumi held Oikawa up as Oikawa put his hands on Iwaizumi cheeks and kissed him softly. Kageyama and Hinata stayed outside of the place watching. They were on the edge of cheering for the young couple. Oikawa and Iwaizumi have only been dating for about a year and they were already madly in love, and now about to get married. Oikawa stopped crying and smiled at Iwaizumi. “God, I love you so much…” Oikawa said, kissing Iwaizumi again. Iwaizumi kissed back, putting Oikawa down. Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood there for a while just hugging each other and swaying back and forth. Both of them were just freaking out because of how happy they were. Kageyama and Hinata didn't want to ruin the moment but Hinata started being obnoxious and clapping also yelling. Kageyama started yelling at Hinata and they both ended up cheering for the newly engaged couple. Oikawa laughed softly watching the two boys cheer. Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa before smiling. “Wanna eat my love?” he asked with a small smile. Oikawa nodded and sat down. “I wasn't expecting that Iwa-chan. If I did , I would have dressed better.” He said unable to stop smiling. Iwaizumi held Oikawa's hand over the table and caressed it softly. “You look amazing babe. Now will we get our food anytime soon?” Iwaizumi asked loudly. Kageyama and Hinata were still fighting until Kageyama kissed Hinata softly. Hinata pulled away and looked at Iwaizumi “Y-yes!” he said with a smile. Kageyama was behind him with a basket. Oikawa's milk bread and the other food Iwaizumi ordered. 

After the two ate Oikawa and Iwaizumi gave Hinata and Kageyama any leftovers because the next morning Iwaizumi had to leave to go to his college and Oikawa had to go back to his. “Hm… I never thought we would ever be together Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said as they walked down a trail. Iwaizumi held Oikawa close as they walked “Ya know… i never thought we would either. Those fangirls were all over you.” He said looking up at the stars twinkling above them. Oikawa laughed softly and continued to walk alongside his fiance. There was a slight breeze in the air as they walked. “I would have never dated any of them. Yes they were cute but you were hotter than any of them so I just had to choose someone just as great as me” he said in a sassy-ish tone. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes playfully and kissed Oikawa's forehead. “Ya know i could always just give that ring to someone else.” he said jokingly. Oikawa stopped walking and looked at Iwaizumi with a frown. “W-would you actually g-give it to someone else…?” he asked, stopping in his tracks. Iwaizumi looked at him and sighed “baby no i would. I will never give it to someone else. I don't want to ever give it to someone else. I will never have to give it to someone else. I promise!” he said, looking into Oikawas eyes. Oikawa nodded and smiled softly. “Never knew you could be so sappy Iwa-chan~” he said with a giggle. Iwaizumi sighed and hugged Oikawa tightly. Oikawa hugged Iwaizumi tighter “I love you Hajime Iwaizumi” Oikawa said with a bright smile. Iwaizumi laughed softly “I love you too Tooru Oikawa.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi started walking to their hotel room. They made jokes and laughed together under the stars. Oikawa stopped at a stop light and looked around at all the lights. The lights of the buildings and the streetlights making the city they grew up in glow. Sadly the bright lights triggered one of Oikawa's horrible migraines. He fell to his knees and held his head. Iwaizumi looked at his fiancé and knew exactly what was going on. Oikawa was shaking and soon started sobbing because of all the pain he was in. Iwaizumi picked up Oikawa and held his head into his shoulder. Since Iwaizumi was a personal trainer he was strong enough to hold his smaller mate. “Shhhh… Just close your eyes and relax. When we get to the hotel room I'll look through your bags to find your meds ok?” he said in a soft soothing voice. Oikawa nodded and did what he was told. He hid his face from all the lights and covered his ears because of the honking cars or just a random clatter of a sewage drain. Iwaizumi started running as fast as he could so his Oikawa was in the most quiet and dark place he could be in. Iwaizumi hated seeing Oikawa like this, he hated seeing Oikawa in pain because of an illness nobody will treat him for. Iwaizumi had a feeling this wasn't just a run of the mill headache that everyone gets every now and again. Oikawa was probably sick and that was what Iwaizumi was afraid of. Once Iwaizumi eventually got to the hotel room he laid the crying Oikawa on the bed and started turning off all the lights and closing the blinds. He was moving as quickly and quietly as he could. He looked through Oikawa's bag and found his migraine medications. “I-iwa… i-it hurts…” Oikawa said, curling up and holding his head tightly. Iwaizumi sighed “I know, i know… One day this will stop ok? Just sit up and take your pills…” he said in the softest and kindest voice he could manage to get out. Oikawa sat up and popped the pills in his mouth and took them dry. “T-thank you… i-iwa-chan..” he said with a soft smile. Iwaizumi kissed his forehead and nodded “You’re welcome shittykawa… lets get you into some more comfortable clothing alright?” Iwaizumi said softly. Oikawa nodded and lifted up his arms so that Iwaizumi could take off his shirt. When Oikawa had these migraines he had trouble changing his clothes or functioning as a human being. Iwaizumi took off Oikawa's shirt and changed him into a black hoodie that he obviously stole from Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi changed his pants and took off his shoes, changing him into shorts and socks. Oikawa laid there curled up and fighting this migraine. He looked miserable. Oikawa's head was pounding and he couldn't get comfortable. Iwazumi took off his shirt and changed into plaid pajama pants then laid beside Oikawa. Oikawa cuddled into Iwaizumis chest and quickly fell asleep. Iwaizumi held his fiancé close to him and hated the fact that he was this miserable most of the time. He started wondering how he was functioning at college and if any of his flatmates were helping him get through this. Iwaizumi got on his phone and called a doctor that was near the area. He was really expensive and hard to get into but he always helped a patient in need. Iwaizumi was honestly surprised that the doctor's receptionist answered the phone since they were always busy and the time of night it was. Some of Iwaizumi's clients got into this doctor's office so he was there a lot. “Hey… My name is Hajime Iwaizumi… I'm calling in regards to my fiancé Tooru Oikawa… He has been seen by all the doctors in our area but you… He gets terrible migraines every time he's near really loud noises or bright lights… Or sometimes they just happen… We just got to our hotel after a date and on the way home one of his migraine episodes happened… he was on his knees crying… a 22 year old man who has been through a lot playing volleyball was on his knees sobbing because of how much pain he was in… all the doctors he has seen refused to help him… I just hate seeing him in so much pain so please help him... “ iwaizumi said softly because of the sleeping male beside him. The receptionist listened to what Iwaizumi said “Ok, ok… I hear what you are saying. We can get him in, in a few months. Do you think you will be there at the appointment?” the receptionist said. Iwaizumi sighed “No… I'll be at the college doing my studies but I'd like to be informed about what the results are ok?” he said even softer. Him and the receptionist made an appointment for Oikawa. Iwaizumi sighed, holding Oikawa close after hanging up and eventually falling asleep. Only the worst was on his mind. He didn't want Oikawa to be seriously sick but that was definitely a possibility he had to keep in mind. 

The next morning Oikawa woke up with a loud yawn. His medication worked like a charm. The only reason Oikawa's migraines didn't spike while they were at the outdoor area where Iwaizumi proposed was Oikawa had taken his meds before the date. He sat up and looked down at Iwaizumi with a small smile. He didn't want to leave his handsome man and go to college. He leaned down and kissed Iwaizumi softly. He wanted his fiancé to wake up to one of the best sights he will ever see besides Oikawa walking down the aisle at their wedding. He kissed Iwaizumi's cheeks then nose. Iwaizumi slowly opened his eyes and smiled softly at Oikawa. “Mm… good morning shittykawa… how do you feel?” Iwaizumi asked after a yawn and a much needed stretch. Oikawa smiled softly and kissed Iwaizumis cheek “Good morning Iwa-chan! Yes I feel much better. Thank you for taking care of me love” he said getting up and stretching. He sighed and looked at Iwaizumi with a smile. “I don't wanna leave,” he said, going over to his bag and sighing. Iwaizumi sighed and nodded. “I don't want to leave either… but we can still call every night.” he said standing up and walking over to Oikawa just to hug him from behind. Oikawa laughed leaning against him. He sighed, nuzzling Iwaizumis bare chest. “Mmm… I love you.” Oikawa said softly. Iwaizumi chuckled and kissed Oikawa's head. “I love you too. Now let's get ready ok?” He said , grabbing Oikawa's left hand and kissing his ring. The ring had a small diamond on the top. It was obviously expensive and Oikawa was worried about iwaizumi’s finances since he bought the ring. He was half tempted to give it back so that Iwaizumi didn't have to worry about the money that he used to buy the ring. But something inside of Oikawa was telling him not to. It would hurt Iwaizumi more than anything if Oikawa gave it back. 

The boys got dressed then packed up all of their stuff. It was definitely something Oikawa didn't want to do. College was miserable for him. Iwaizumi was like an emotional support that didn't really help him emotionally but he was always there for him. They had their bags or well just a simple backpack was enough for them. They checked out of the hotel and started walking towards the train station. “Hey Iwa?” Oikawa asked, looking at the trees overhead. They were cherry blossoms. Oikawa saw cherry blossoms almost everyday since the college he was at had them all year round but he couldn't help but just stand there and stare at them. The slightly pink and white flowers just caught Oikawa's eye at that time. Iwaizumi smiled “C’mon shittykawa we have stuff to do.” he said softly. Oikawa was zoned out on the flowers. When he came back to reality he stumbled a little losing his balance. Iwaizumi caught Oikawa before he fell and hurt himself. “Hey… what's wrong? Are you ok?” Iwaizumi asked softly. Oikawa nodded and held his head. He only had a small headache which isn't normal for him. “Yea im fine… Just probably my knee acting up..” he mumbled standing up straight. The thing was Oikawa's knee wasn’t hurting at all. It was being normal. Oikawa smiled and continued to look up at the blossoms that he oh so loved. “Hm… Iwa-chan? Can we go see cherry blossoms more often? I like the way they look on me” he said with a giggle. Iwaizumi smiled and nodded “Of course we can. Lets go the next time I come , ok? We can see cherry blossoms in the summer” Iwaizumi said softly. Oikawa laughed and smiled “Ok!” He said walking in front of Iwaizumi and looking at the blossoms like it was a volleyball. They started walking to the train station like Oikawa didn't just lose his balance or something. Iwaizumi didn't know what was going on with his fiance and he didn't think he liked it. 

When they got to the train station they hugged each other for a very long time. Iwaizumi leaned his head on Oikawa's forehead. “Baby… I set you up with an appointment at a very good doctor… is it in a few months ok? They will take care of your migraines… They will get you the treatment ok?” Iwaizumi mumbled loud enough for Oikawa to hear over all of the noises of the train station. Oikawa teared up. He was finally going to be able to get the help he needed. “T-thank you Iwa-chan!” he said with tears in his eyes. He looked at him and kissed him softly. Iwaizumi kissed back then pulled away quickly. Oikawa's train had arrived. Iwaizumi put his head against Oikawas. “I'll see you in 6 months ok?” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa nodded and swung his backpack around his shoulder. He started running to the train. He opened the window and waved to Iwaizumi as the train drove off. Iwaizumi grabbed his bag and got onto his train going the opposite direction. Both boys sighed watching the trees go by. They were texting each other as they went to their colleges.    
  


[Iwa-chan <<<<3] Hey Shittykawa. How's your train ride so far? -Sent at 11:15 am, Read at 11:16 am- 

[Shittykawa <3] So vulgar… It's going great! How's yours Iwa-chan?~ -Sent at 11:16 am, Read at 11:16 am-

[Iwa-chan <<<<3] It’s ok. It's too quiet though. Mind jumping to my train and making it loud and fun? Lol. -Sent at 11:17 am, Read at 11:17 am- 

[Shitty-kawa <3] I would but you see I need to survive 6 more months so I can see you soooo I won't be jumping off any trains anytime soon. -Sent at 11:18 am, Read at 11:20 am- 

[Iwa-chan <<<<3] Yea, yea. I’m sure you wouldn't hurt yourself THAT badly -Sent at 11:20-

Iwaizumi got a little worried when Oikawa didn't answer or read his text. He just assumed he had gone to sleep or something or he had a headache. Iwaizumi looked up different things that could be the case for Oikawa's headaches. Brain cancer or something to do with eyesight came up a lot during his searches. He started getting paranoid that he just stopped looking. He sighed watching a green blur outside his window. He was hoping with all of his heart that Oikawa was ok. He wasn't there to help him through his headaches or any other challenges he was going to face during college. That's why Iwaizumi hated that Oikawa wanted to go to a different college than him. Iwaizumis eyes began to slowly close as he fell asleep on his train ride away from Oikawa. 

Oikawa couldn't handle talking to Iwaizumi anymore. He turned off his phone and looked away. He sighed and took a deep breath trying to calm down his head. He started feeling nauseous. He swayed in his seat before eventually growing unconscious with his head against the window. People around him just thought he was sleeping but he wasn't. 

Both boys woke up when they got to their college. Oikawa just became conscious again and Iwaizumi woke up from his nap. Iwaizumi sighed looking at his phone. The last text he sent Oikawa was still on sent. Iwaizumi sent another text to his fiancé. 

  
  


[Iwa-chan <<<<3] Yea, yea. I’m sure you wouldn't hurt yourself THAT badly -Sent at 11:20 am- 

[Iwa-chan <<<<3] Hey Shitty-kawa? You ok? I didn't get your text if you sent it. Is my phone being dumb or are you not ok? I'm worried about you. -Sent at 1:20 pm, Read at 1:20 pm- 

[Shitty-kawa <3] Iwa-chan… I just woke up from going unconscious… What train am I on and where is it going? -Sent at 1:34 pm, Read at 1:34 pm- 

Iwaizumi's heart stopped after reading that message. Did Oikawa not know where he was? He felt like he failed as a partner. 

[Iwa-chan <<<<3] what?! Are you ok? How do you feel? How's your head? -Sent at 1:35-

[Iwa-chan <<<<3] Oikawa?? Answer me! -Sent at 1:50-

Iwaizumi blew up Oikawa's phone but he wasn’t answering him. Iwaizumi just assumed that he was at the college and realized where he was and why he was there. Iwaizumi got to his college around 2 pm and got a call from Oikawa. “H-hey Iwa-chan…” Oikawa said into the phone. Iwaizumi had a sigh of relief. “Jesus Christ shitty-kawa! Why didn't you answer me? Are you ok?” he asked into the phone as he walked into his dorm. Oikawa was silent for a while and sighed “Yea I'm ok… I'm in my dorm now. I remember everything… My head really hurts… Iwa-chan what's wrong with me!?” He said in a distressed sounding voice. Iwaizumi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I don't know what's wrong with you ok? The doctor will find out when you go see him ok?” Iwaizumi reassured him. Oikawa sniffed and sighed “y-yea… o-ok” he said into the phone. “I-i… I love you iwa-chan” Oikawa said. Iwaizumi sighed “I love you too dumbass… get some rest ok?” he said into the phone before Oikawas hung up. Oikawa fell right asleep once he hung up with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was in his dorm panicking and trying to figure things out the best he could. Oikawa was seriously in trouble and Iwaizumi couldn't get anyone to help him. This was all just plain bullshit. 

* * *

Oikawa walked up to the doctors office a few months after getting back to his college. His mom came with him so that he didn't have to do this alone. “Mom… What if it's something serious…?” he asked looking over at his mom. Oikawa's mom sighed “It's going to be ok just don't worry. We don't want you to get another headache do we? Or any of the other symptoms you have been having to act up. You need to stay calm.” his mom explained to him. Oikawa nodded and sighed slouching down in his chair. He needed to stay calm because lately stress has been striking his headaches. His mom rubbed her son's head and sighed trying to keep him calm. Oikawa was extremely stressed because he was worried about this doctor appointment because he could have anything. Oikawa looked over at his mom then some fangirls who heard that he was in town again. They waited there in the office for about an hour before the doctor actually came out and took Oikawa back. 

“Hello Mr. Oikawa Toru. How may I help you this fine afternoon?” Dr. Chang asked. Oikawa sat in a seat surrounded by bright lights and machines. Oikawa looked at his mom then the doctor. “Uhm… Well I get really bad migraines… nausea… I lost my balance a few months ago when i was out with my fiancé… I went unconscious on a train a few months back and i forgot just about everything until I got off the train…” he explained to the doctor. The doctor nodded and took note of this. He took Oikawa to a room where his brain was going to be scanned. “If you went to the hospital before and they diagnosed you with migraines did they do a brain scan?” the doctor asked Oikawa. Oikawa nodded “yea they did… they didn't find anything though…” Oikawa said, sitting in the brain scan machine. Nurses made sure to explain to Oikawa how it was going to work before they started the machine. Once they were done the doctors put Oikawa into a waiting room type thing so that he could take a nap since he was tired. 

A few hours later Dr. Chang walked into Oikawa's room with a concerned look on his face. Oikawa's mom looked at Oikawa then at the doctor. Oikawa's mom woke up Oikawa so that he could listen to the results. “Ok… so we found a tumor in Mr. Oikawa's brain… We don't know if it's cancer or just a fat tumor. We will have to take you to a hospital that will most definitely help you. It's a few miles away from here. We can transfer you there then they will find out if it's cancerous or not.” Dr. Chang said. Oikawa's heart stopped. He looked at his mom then Dr. Chang. 

“C-cancer…?!” he said in a panicked voice.

Dr. Chang nodded and sighed “Yes… I'm afraid that is the case.” He said in the calmest voice he could. Oikawa just looked down then at his mom. “I-i… i need to call Iwa-chan!” He said getting out his phone then walking out of the room. 

“Hey Shitty-kawa? What's wrong? Are you ok?” He asked, sitting in the Starbucks on Iwaizumi’s campus. Oikawa stayed silent for a while. “They… They found a tumor… It's probably nothing just… telling you…” he said in a slightly panicked voice. Iwaizumi sighed and took in what he was just told. “Ok…” he simply said. Oikawa sniffed and rubbed the back of his neck then looked at the ring on his finger. “Iwa… I don't know what's going to happen but I think you should take the ring back… Just in-” he was interrupted by Iwaizumi. “Hell no! I'm not taking it back! It's yours and yours only! I gave it to you for a reason and you are going to wear it ok?” Iwaizumi basically yelled at Oikawa. Oikawa sniffed and just mumbled a simple ‘ok’ to answer Iwaizumi. He hung up the phone and made his way to an ambulance so that he could be taken to the hospital Dr.Chang recommended. 

The next few weeks were horrible for Oikawa. His freedom slowly slipped from his grasp. He was diagnosed with stage 4 brain cancer, a type that was hard to beat. He laid in bed all day not knowing when or how he was going to be able to go outside again. Iwaizumi had no idea that Oikawa was sick. Oikawa didn't know how to tell him. 

6 months went by fast for Iwaizumi. He hopped off the train and looked around looking for his boyfriend who usually jumped into his arms the second that he was off the train. Iwaizumi looked around in a panic before he saw Oikawa's mom. Iwaizumi walked over to her with his bags and sighed “Hey Mrs. Oikawa…. Where's Toru?” Iwaizumi asked, looking down at her. Oikawa's mom sighed “He didn't tell you… Did he…?” she asked looking up at the taller male. Iwaizumi shook his head slowly “no… he didn't… what happened?” he asked looking at her. She sighed and told Iwaizumi to follow her. She led him to the hospital where Oikawa was at. He got worse over the months and they didn't think he was going to last very much longer. The brain cancer he had became a terminal illness. 

Iwaizumi was taken to Oikawa's room where he found Oikawa laying there pale as a ghost. His body looked thin. He lost his wonderful hair since he was taking chemo until they found out it was a terminal illness Iwaizumi who slowly walked in and sat by Oikawa's bed. “Hey… Shittykawa..” he said softly as he kissed Oikawa's head. Oikawa smiled softly and closed his eyes trying to find the words. “H-hey… uhm… who are y-you?” he asked, opening his eyes. He asked that question in the nicest voice he could obtain. Iwaizumis heart stopped and he grabbed the hand that Oikawa's ring was on. “I-i… I gave you this… do you remember…? Toru?” he asked with slight tears in his eyes. Oikawa laughed softly “I-im… I was j-just… just… joking…” he mumbled holding Iwaizumis hand. “H-how… how… are you…? I-iwa-chan...?” Oikawa's voice was getting softer. Iwaizumi sighed and kissed Oikawa softly, Oikawa was too weak to kiss back and that broke Iwaizumis heart. Oikawa sighed and looked into Iwaizumi's eyes. He teared up knowing that he wasn't going to last very long. “L-listen… t-t-t-to… me…” he mumbled. He slowly reached his arms above him. He started taking off the ring. “Give… this… to… someone else…” he demanded as his eyes started to close. Iwaizumis face went pale as he closed Oikawa's hand. “N-no… you keep it… We will get married one day Oikawa Tooru… i-i… I promise…” he said as the only sound around them was the long beep of a monitor… that showed Oikawa as dead. Iwaizumi put the ring back on his finger as he put his hands on Oikawa's cold face. He was trying to drown out the tears but they just kept coming. He sobbed into his fiancé's chest as nurses walked in seeing him dead. 

Iwaizumi was told to keep the ring because if Oikawa was being cremated he would have needed to keep it anyway. Iwaizumi walked out of the hospital and ran to the place that Oikawa loved, the trail they took when Iwaizumi left. He looked up at all the cherry blossoms and sighed shakily. He fell to the ground and continued to cry. After all those years of being mean to Oikawa it just hit him at that moment. The second Oikawa was gone, that's when he regretted ever being mean to the great king. As Iwaizumi calmed down he looked up and smiled “I-i… We will still be able to see cherry blossoms… shittykawa...” he said looking up and smiling with tears streaming down his face. Oikawa never got to achieve his dream of beating Shiratoiwizawa or his dream of being Iwaizumis husband, sometimes dreams just don't come true. 

* * *

Oikawa's funeral was a few weeks after his death. He fought this brain cancer for 6 whole months before it finally took his life. After everyone had left the funeral home, Iwaizumi got Oikawa's urn. He went to the school they all once went too and sighed. Ushijima, Tendou, Kageyama, Hinata, and the Aoba Johsai team that was with Oikawa for his 3 years walked with Iwaizumi as they went to a newly planted cherry blossom farm. “We… We put this here in honor of Oikawa… So… We are going to put his ashes… here..” he said standing in front of everyone. Iwaizumi slowly put Oikawas ashes on the ground and a breeze went through the branches leaving cherry blossom petals across Oikawa's ashes. Hinata and Kageyama were tearing up along with everyone else there. It was truly a sad sight to see. Iwaizumi held Oikawa's ring in his hand as he watched the breeze take the love of his life slowly away from him. He grabbed some of Oikawa's ashes and a cherry blossom petal and put it back in the ern. The service with the volleyball team ended. 

Iwaizumi walked to his own house that he had bought from his mother when she died. He sighed putting the urn beside his bed. He sighed, kicking the wall. He felt like this was his fault in a way. Why didn't he get him the help he needed beforehand? Why did it take him so damn long to finish his college courses? Why did he not text or call Oikawa more? All of those questions and more were roaming through Iwaizumis mind as he laid in his bed dreaming of a world where his healthy Oikawa Tooru was still by his side and not in a little clay container. Oikawa's words, “Give… this… to… someone else…” were stuck in Iwaizumis head. He fell asleep that night promising himself that no matter what he wouldn't give the ring to someone else. He knew he needed to move on eventually but he needed to tell himself that. 

Years passed after Oikawas death. Iwaizumi kept the ring and put a new cherry blossom in Oikawa's urn every time he found one. Iwaizumi couldn't bring himself to date anyone. Not now since it was Oikawa's birthday. Iwaizumi walked to the cherry blossom farm and sighed. He noticed that the ashes were gone but he could feel Oikawa's presence. Iwaizumi couldn't forget his setter, his best friend, his boyfriend… and his fiancé. He looked up and smiled softly. “Hey Shitty-kawa… One more set… Just wait for me and I'll hit it…” he said as he looked up into the blue sky.

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this I'm not going to lie about that. I started writing this around the first week of October and i finished around the last week of October so it took me a month.


End file.
